gleefandomcom-20200222-history
ABC
ABC by Jackson 5 is a song that will be featured in Hold On To Sixteen. It is going to be sung by the New Directions for Sectionals. Tina is singing lead, along with Mike, Quinn, and Kurt. Lyrics Tina: You went to school to learn, girl Things you never, never knew before Kurt: I before E except after C Tina: And why two plus two makes four Now, now, now I'm gonna teach you Teach you, teach you All about love, dear, all about love Mike: Sit yourself down, take a seat All you gotta do is repeat after me Tina with New Directions A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C, easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl Tina: Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, let me love you just a little bit Come on, come one, come on Let me show you what it's all about Quinn: Reading and writing arithmetic Are the branches of the learning tree Mike: But listen without the roots of love let me tell you, girl Kurt: Your education ain't complete Tina: T-t-t-teacher's gonna show you, show you, show you How to get an A, Mike: Spell me, you, add the two Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do Tina with New Directions: A B C is easy as one, two, three Are simple as do re mi A B C, one, two, three, baby, you and me girl A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Sing a simple melody One, two, three, you and me Kurt: Sit down girl I think I love you Mike: No, get up girl show me what you can do! Tina: Shake it, shake it, baby, (Mike: come on now) Shake it, shake it, baby, (Kurt: ooh-ooh) One, two, three baby oo oo That's how easy love can be A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Mike: Now I'm gonna teach you how to sing it out, sing it out (Tina: Oh, oh, oh baby.) Sing it out, sing it out, oh baby. Tina with New Directions A B C is easy as like counting up to three Sing a simple melody That's how easy love can be Now I'm gonna teach you how to Sing it out, sing it out, sing it out, sing it out A B C is easy it's like counting up to three Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Mike Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung at Sectionals